For All the Right Reasons
by Vamp213
Summary: What if Bonnie was the one who became a vampire?
1. The Change

An: This came into my head after watching the VD episode and I couldn't help myself I just had to write it. DONT WORRY I will be updating my other stories as well but this plot bunny was too strong to ignore and it's BAMON! I haven't wrote them in forever! Anyways I hope you guys like it enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the VD

* * *

><p>Flashbacks of her life flooded her mind.<p>

She saw quick glimpses of her younger self playing with Shelia at the park, going to Disney land with her father, receiving her first kiss with Tyler at the back of their elementary school and her, Caroline and Elena's frequent sleepovers. All the important moments of her young life came swirling back into her eyes, it was when times were much more simpler. The flashbacks came to an end when she saw Stefan's face in the basement of the witches house. She remembered him muttering something about having to stop Esther from killing the originals. She remembered him uttering out an I'm sorry showing her a piece of the old Stefan and then she remembered him looking away when another pair of hands forced blood down her throat and twisted her neck. Bonnie's mind was filled with nothing but darkness, the flashbacks had stopped. Her heavy eyelids peeled open, she was in Elena's bedroom. The young woman peeled the heavy white comforter off of her body and slowly got out of the bed. Her head was pounding as she slowly walked into the hallway. Her hearing was choppy.

She could hear Elena's sobbing voice yell at Damon, she could hear Caroline and Abby trying to calm down the brown haired woman despite the fact they were very much upset themselves.

"You are such an inconsiderate ass! That's Bonnie, my best friend. She isn't just some human !"

Damon growled "We did it to save you! If you hadn't gone away with Elijah none of us would be in this situation" Damon yelled back "It was for the best! I mean we all knew you were going to turn into a vampire, and Caroline is already a vampire so why leave the little witch out the loop!"

"Because she's Bonnie!" This time it was Caroline screaming at him "She had so much planed out for her, she was never meant to become a vampire"

"Like you were barbie!" Damon quickly replied back "Everything is going to be ok"

"No it's not, Bonnie hates vampires. She's not going to want to complete the transformation"

Damon's eyes were hard, he and Stefan hadn't thought that far. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. The black haired man ran a hand through his silky locks and turned to look at Elena "She's not going to have a choice, she will turn"

"We don't know that for sure Damon, Bonnie is stubborn as a rock" Stefan responded his hands were crossed over his chest and his head hung low. He was as guilty for this as Damon was, but for some reason they were all ganging up on his brother. Damon was just the better villain, it was easier to blame him. Partially because Damon's blood was in her system and Damon's hand were the one wrapped around her small throat. He was the one who turned her, even though Stefan was suppose to.

"Your acting like I wanted to turn her I didn't have a choice"

"Yes you did! You knew for a fact I would've died to keep Bonnie away from this vampire stuff!" Elena screamed she was livid "But you couldn't accept that, you made the wrong choice Damon"

"Either way everyone was going to hate me if I let you or Bonnie die for real. Bonnie's a vampire now and you're still alive, both of you are still walking the face of the earth! And If you want to be mad at someone be mad at yourself! You were stupid enough to trust Elijah. I guess vampires really do it for you huh Elena?"

Not even a second passed before Damon felt Elena's strong palm slap across his face, it stung for a nanosecond before the pain disappeared. He knew it hurt her more than it actually hurt him. Salty fat tears were beginning to form in the brunette's eyes. She wasn't use to Damon being so rude to her. Abby walked over to Elena and embraced her into a hug.

"That's enough Damon!" She said her voice was stern and strong "You already caused enough damage!"

"You don't even care that Bonnie's a vampire now!"

The minute Bonnie stepped into the living room all the yelling seized and all eyes were glued on her.

"Hey Bon" Elena said putting a fake smile on behind her salty tears. Bonnie felt Elena's hands clasp around her as the woman embraced her into a tight hug. Bonnie was stiff in her hold. Was it true was she actually a vampire.

"What are you talking about?" She said her eyebrows were raised with curiosity. Everyone in the room went still. Damon and Stefan exchanged guilty glances before looking back to where Bonnie was.

"I said what are you talking about!"

Her voice was louder this time, she saw tears beginning to prick in the eyes of Caroline, Elena and Abby. Elena reached out and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked into Bonnie's bright green eyes that were once so fill of life, her human life.

"You're a vampire Bon" Elena said her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of crying again.

Bonnie looked at the woman as if she were insane. Her being a vampire was like Stefan and Damon ever being human again. It just was impossible. She wasn't going to let it be possible.

"No, your lying!" Bonnie whispered, once she saw the sad faces lower their heads down in shame she realized they were telling her the truth. "You all are liars!"

"Bonnie please calm down" This was Abby, the older witch looked down at her daughter. "It will be alright"

"How! I'm a vampire! Nothing good will come of this!" Bonnie responded angrily "That means I'm going to need blood to survive!"

"Bonnie I can teach you how to drink animal blood just like I taught Caroline"

Bonnie let out a humourless laugh "Coming from the ripper! What happened to your human blood binge you're on" Bonnie said bitterly, she didn't care if she was coming off as rude.

Stefan's grey eyes bored into hers "I haven't drank human blood for weeks now Bonnie, I'm fighting it! We can fight it together you, me and Caroline"

"I'm still going to have to kill an innocent person to complete the transformation! That's were I draw the line, I'm not turning"

Elena and Caroline began to cry, this was becoming all to real.

"Bonnie you have to!" Caroline wept "I just lost my dad, I can't lose you too!"

"Please Bonnie, I need you. WE need you"

Tears formed into the newly made vampire's eyes she knew that she couldn't complete the transformation. It would go against all things she stood against. Damon's crystal blue eyes bore holes into Bonnie, his jaw line was firm and his fist were clenched. If she died, her blood would be on his hands. He couldn't allow her to die. He wouldn't.

"Bonnie it's been a long day you don't have to decide right now but you have 48 hours to" Damon said walking over to where Bonnie was "Go in Elena's room and get some rest, try to think about it"

Bonnie was about to protest but she saw the looks on everyone's face. Including Damon's. The woman sighed and nodded her head before spinning on the heel of her foot and walking back into Elena's room. Damon then turned to face the others.

"Caroline, Elena and Abby I'm going to need you guys to go and make Bonnie a day walking ring, in case she decides to turn. Besides it will give you a chance to calm down"

"Do you think you can do it Abby?" Stefan asked looking at the older woman.

The witch nodded her head "Yes, I just need Emily's spell book"

"That's at my house!" Caroline said "Come on lets hurry"

Damon watched Elena, Caroline and Abby leave to make Bonnie a ring just in case. The man with brilliant blue orbs turned to his brother "Follow them" He ordered "Make sure they know what they're doing. The sun will rise in a couple of hours" Stefan just nodded his head and went after the woman. He knew better than to ask Damon questions especially when Damon felt sad, angry or guilty. Damon waited a couple of minutes before stepping out of the house to get business done.

(...)

Bonnie stared up at the white ceiling thinking about everything that happened. She already made her decision, she knew deep down that she wasn't going to change into one of them. She just had to make it look like she thought long and hard about her decision. Bonnie's gums were beginning to ache, she knew it was the blood lust kicking in. She used all her might to fight against it. Surprisingly she was stronger than she thought. But as the minutes passed it grew stronger and harder to control. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept herself contained in the large room. If she was cooped up in the house she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

A light knock on the door interrupted Bonnie's thoughts. Suddenly the white door opened revealing none other than Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want Damon" Bonnie said harshly, she didn't want to speak to him nor Stefan. Damon remained where he was "To say I'm sorry songbird" Damon replied using one of his many nicknames he had for Bonnie. The man licked his lips before he continued "I never meant to change you into this, but I had no other choice. If I turned Elena we would have a pissed of Klaus to deal with. I know you're beyond mad at me but I am truly sorry Bonnie. As much as it doesn't seem like it I do care about you. But I can't let you die, I wont. Which is why I'm about to do the unforgivable. I just hope one day you will be able to forgive me, because I'm doing this because I care about you"

Before Bonnie knew it a girl who looked in her mid twenties appeared from behind Damon. Bonnie could instantly tell that he had compelled her. Damon fangs broke through his gums, he gave Bonnie one last look "I'm so sorry Bon Bon" He uttered out before biting the girl so that her blood came gushing out to the surface. Damon pushed the woman into the room before he shut the door. Without realizing it a tear slipped down from his watery blue eyes.

Bonnie felt her face begin to change, she felt her fangs emerge from her gums. The aroma of the woman's sweet blood was the only thing she could think about. Tears filled Bonnie's eyes as much as she wanted to control it she knew she couldn't. Bonnie walked over to where the woman was and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie whispered before plunging her fangs deep inside the woman's neck. Bonnie messily drank the blood. Damon could hear her feeding and knew she was going to hate him afterwards. But he'd rather have her hate him than not have her at all.

The limp body fell on the floor, lifeless and bloodless. Bonnie wiped the remaining blood from her mouth with her hand. She looked at the body on the ground and began to cry. She had become the one thing she hated.

She had become a vampire.

* * *

><p>An: I hope you liked it (: After watching the episode I thought what if they changed Bonnie what would happen and then this happened. This will be a 2 shot so there will be one more chapter after this one to show the aftermath and other stuff. I really can't handle another multi-chapter fic. I will be updating ADMTNT soon and also WAFD soon! (: Plus I'm working on another Bamon oneshot (which is a pretty lengthy one). Thanks again for reading! Tell me what you thought! (:<p> 


	2. Forever Playing Superman

AN: Thanks so much for the kind hearted reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the concept of the story! Well here it is Part two of For All the Right Reasons! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline and Abby came barging into the Gilbert household. Abby carried the thick leather spell book in her hands and Caroline held the ring that would allow Bonnie to walk in the sun. It was anything fancy, it was a silver ring with a green stone that resembled Bonnie's eyes. They walked into the living room and dropped the heavy book on the floor. Abby harshly flipped through the pages until the one with the daylight walking spell came up.<p>

The sound of two people arguing made the three woman stop what they were doing. Elena turned her head when she saw Stefan walk through the front door. The look on his face explained everything. She watched how his dark forest like green eyes turned as black as night. How purple veins made themselves visible underneath his eyes and how sharp razor like fangs were emerging from his pink gums. Shock was evident on the young woman's face. Elena moved to look at Caroline and saw that her face was changing as well. Elena and Abby got up quicker than the speed of light and ran up the flight of stairs. They walked slowly to Elena's room, her white door was closed shut but they knew Bonnie and Damon were in there because of the consistent yelling that was occurring.

"I fucking hate you, you ruined my life!" They heard Bonnie scream.

"I saved it!" Damon shouted back.

Elena moved to her closed door and slowly twisted the knob of it. The sight before her nearly made the young woman pass out. There was blood. Everywhere. It stained her clean walls, pooled all over her hardwood floor and it stood out vibrantly on her white sheets. Elena's eyes moved down where she saw the woman's dead body.

Bonnie looked over at the door and realized Elena and Abby were watching them. Her eyes instantly filled up with sorrow and regret.

"I never meant to-"

"Shh, it's alright" Elena said walking over to her friend and embracing her in a tight hug. Bonnie's mouth and hands were bloody they stained Elena's pink shirt but the brunette didn't seem to mind. Elena held her tighter when Bonnie began to weep. None of them wanted this for her, she was the one who was suppose to grow old and live her life to the fullest with the man she loved and her children.

Bonnie pulled away from Elena and looked at Abby. The older witch shook her head and moved to go downstairs.

"The sun will be out in a couple of hours. We should get ready for the spell, Bonnie go and clean yourself up" She said coldly as she left the room. Hot tears flowed down Bonnie's face. The newly made vampire turned over to where Damon was and smacked him hard across his face. Damon's instantly held the part of his face that stung from Bonnie's hard slap.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to stay the hell away from me" Bonnie spat out through clenched teeth. Elena watched her best friend strom out of the bedroom and into the washroom. She let out a breath once she heard Bonnie slam the door shut.

"Are you okay?"

Damon nodded his head and walked out of the room leaving Elena to clean up the mess herself.

* * *

><p>The sun now out and shinning brightly. Damon looked over at Bonnie who was clinging to a shady part of the room waiting for her ring to be made. Damon's blue eyes looked over to Abby who was concentrating on the spell. It wasn't anything big, in a matter of seconds the spell was done and Bonnie was now free to walk out and about in the sun.<p>

"Here" Abby said tossing Bonnie the ring. "This should do the trick"

Bonnie casually slipped the ring on her finger and looked down on it. She smiled at least her's wasn't as tacky as Caroline's. Her smile came to a quick end when Abby began to speak.

"Remember Bonnie, I have the power to take the spell off if you spill any innocent blood"

Bonnie felt her stomach turn uncomfortably. The room grew awkwardly silent as soon as the room left Abby's lips. Bonnie looked over to Caroline and then to Stefan and Damon. She remembered all the times she used to say that to them. Not once did she consider how they might have felt when she said that. The comment made her feel like she was out of control and some kind of demon. She didn't like it. She instantly apologized to Caroline, Damon and Stefan through her eyes.

Damon's laugh broke the silence "Like mother, like daugher" He said before walking into the kitchen a pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"So..." Caroline trailed trying to remove all things awkward "Who's up for some breakfast at Benny's?"

"I think I'm going to pass" Bonnie said as she moved to grab her leather jacket. "I have stuff to do"

"Like what witch?" Damon said boldly. His crystal blue eyes widened once he realized what he just said. He was so accustomed to calling Bonnie a witch that it didn't seem to cross his mind that she was no longer one. Bonnie refused to cry in front of him inside she quickly put on her jacket and flashed out of the house quicker than the speed of light.

"Nice going Damon!" Stefan scolded his older brother.

"What? It was a mistake. Judgy is taking this too heavy"

Elena laughed bitterly at him "From all the stories you and Stefan told me, you didn't handle becoming a vampire at first so well either"

"Yeah but I dealt with it. She's just going to have to woman up and deal with it too"

"Just be a little more sensitive with her. We all know how she feels about vampire's alright?" Caroline responded finally speaking up. "Now come on we're all going out and have a nice breakfast. I'll call Bonnie and tell her to get her ass back over here"

And they did just that. Caroline somehow managed to get Bonnie to come back to the house and they all had a fairly quiet breakfast together.

* * *

><p>"Can we stop now, I'm tired!" Bonnie grouched, the girl with green orbs sat down on the forest floor.<p>

Stefan chuckled at her "Come on Bonnie, you still need to learn how to fight the urges." The strong brown haired vampire grabbed Bonnie and brought her back on her two feet. Bonnie pouted up at him, when she realized he wasn't giving in she folded her arms over her chest and plopped herself back down on the floor.

"We can do this all day Bonnie" Stefan replied in a sing song tune before picking her back up.

"Come on Stef! I haven't had urges for weeks and the only blood I've been drinking was from blood banks! I even fought the urge to drink Stacy dry when she cut herself at practice!"

Stefan smiled "Good for you but your not done just yet, I don't want you falling off the wagon as many times as I did"

"And I appreciate that Stefan I do but I have plans with Caroline and I cannot miss that!"

Stefan released her from his hold "Fine, go." He said simply. Bonnie smiled up at him and pressed a kiss on his cheek before saying goodbye and running out of the forest. The vampire hopped into her car and started the engine quickly. Bonnie did have somewhere to be but it just didn't involve Caroline.

* * *

><p>She hesitiated when she walked up to the front door of Klaus's mansion. She sucked in a large breath before knocking on the dark brown door. A minute passed before a pair of brown almond eyes with matching brown hair opened the door for Bonnie.<p>

"Why hello Miss Bennett" Kol said with a smile on his face "Fancy seeing you here, I knew you wouldn't resist my charms for long."

Bonnie scoffed at the man. "I'm actually here to see Klaus." Bonnie clarified.

She became tense when Klaus appeared at the doorframe with a smirk plastered on his face. His mischevious blue as blue can be eyes scanned over her small frame.

"Bonnie, what a pleasant surprise."

Bonnie glared at him.

"Don't act like you haven't a clue why I'm here." She said bitterly making the original take a few steps back.

"Well Bon-Bon, our deal is going to have to wait. I have company."

Before Bonnie could open her mouth to speak Damon Salvatore appeared. His deep blue eyes burned a hole through her making her feel small underneath his gaze. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked down disappointingly at Bonnie.

"I thought we were done with the self righteous suicide attempts." Damon said, his voice was just as cold as his icy blue eyes. Bonnie's eyes instantly looked over at Klaus who shrugged at her as a response.

"Sorry love, this pesky little devil knows how to make people talk."

"You ass!" Bonnie seethed, her small hands were scrunched up into balls of fist. Klaus released a devious chuckle. The vampire moved until he was right by her earlobe.

"You didn't actually think I was going to kill you and ask my mother to help you return as a witch now did you?" Klaus said tauntingly "I would never in a million years ask my wretched mother for anything!" Klaus touched Bonnie's smooth cold cheek.

"Not even for you sweetheart."

Damon moved past Klaus and grabbed Bonnie's arm. "We're leaving"

Bonnie ripped her arm out of Damon's grip.

"No, you're leaving" She said with a certain fire "Me and Klaus had a deal and I'm not leaving until that deal has been made."

"Bonnie-"

"Go Damon!"

The man with eyes as blue as the sky was growing more and more irritated by the second. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he stared at Bonnie. In seconds he had the woman scooped up into his arms and was carrying her back to his car against her will. Bonnie kicked her legs and hit his chest with her fist in attempt to try and get Damon to put her down but none of it worked.

"Thank you for calling me Klaus" Damon shouted back to the man. "Don't get me wrong I still don't like you but thank you."

"Likewise mate" Klaus replied before him and Kol returned back into their mansion. Damon opened the passenger seat and placed Bonnie inside. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest once Damon strapped her him.

"Pout all you want judgey, but later on you'll thank me."

"Piss off Damon! You ruin everything!" Bonnie said angrily. "What makes you think that I wont unbuckle this damn seatbelt and speed off. You can't be with me 24/7 Damon. I could easily find a piece of wood and stake myself!"

Damon was fuming, when was she ever going to shut up and realize all the things he was doing for her. The man with raven black hair leaned forward until his face was a couple of inches from Bonnie's.

"I dare you to do that Bonnie." His voice was low, dangerous and threatening. "But let me tell you from now if you move one inch, you wont like it."

Before she could even reply Damon moved away from her and slammed the door shut. He used his vampire speed to flash over to the other side in seconds. He looked at Bonnie one last time before bringing the car to life and driving away from Klaus's mansion.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make this a 3-shot. The next and last chapter will be posted ASAP! I wanna get this over with ahaa. So sorry for the looong wait :( I feel terrible ! I have so many stories to try and update complete right now ! So im going to try to update all of the stories that need to be updated. Anyways thanks again for reading let me know what you thought! Have a great week ! God Bless! 

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Give Me Love

An: Thanks a ton for the amazing reviews!

* * *

><p>It was like a game of cat and mouse with them. Bonnie pushed Damon's buttons and Damon pushed hers right back. He didn't understand why the things she did bothered him so much. This time last year he was proud to say he didn't give a damn about the witch correction newly transformed vampire because his thoughts were plagued by Elena and Katherine. But ever since he saw how hopeless she looked when she realized she had just taken a human life instead of defending it, something inside of him knew it was his duty to help her get through this. No matter how many times she pushed the wrong buttons.<p>

"Damon!" Bonnie hollered out throughout the spacious home. "I'm going out."

Within seconds the black haired vampire appeared at the top of the staircase. His blue orbs pierced down at her sending shivers to literally crawl antagonizing up her spine.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Bonnie said harshly, she crossed her arms over her chest and began to slowly speak her words as if she were speaking to a toddler. "I am going bye bye, out. You know O-U-T."

Damon growled he didn't like being belittled especially by someone who was half his size. He proceeded to walk down the lenghty staircase until he was face to face with Bonnie. They had been fighting all day. When Damon snapped at her for leaving a towel on the bathroom floor Bonnie took it upon herself to go to the linen closet, grab some more towels and threw them on the floor in front of Damon's face. He nearly ripped her head off. Or when Bonnie was trying to read Damon would constantly do things to annoy her. He purposely chewed loudly if the room was nice and quiet.

Those were the times Bonnie wished she still had her magic so that she could set his pale ass on fire.

"Are you incapable of answering a question? I said where?"

"Away from you."

Damon pulled out his phone and went to the Google Maps APP. He began to type in the search engine, waited for a little while and when a result came up he flashed his phone in Bonnie's face.

"Well what do you know there's no place called "Away from you."" Damon said cockily.

Bonnie simply smirked and picked up her purse. "That's because it's formally known as DamonIsAnAnnoyShitHead-opolis."

"Mhm sounds fun, I bet the citizens there are sexy."

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie quickly spun on the heel of her foot and went straight to the door. Before she could leave Damon stopped her.

"Hey BonBon, tell Malibu barbie I said hi, oh and I'll be expecting a shirt from the DamonIsAnAnnoyShitHead-opolis, or should I say the Ed Sheeran concert."

"H-How-"

Before she could finish her sentence Damon had her concert ticket held up high. He chuckled when he saw Bonnie's annoyed facial expression. Maybe he should have held on to it until she realized she didn't have it. Damon took large steps until he was face to face with Bonnie. He gently handed her, her ticket with a large smile on his face.

"Have fun angel."

"Fuck you."

"I would love for you too," Damon said he literally had to stop himself from laughing when he saw all the colour drain from Bonnie's face. "After all in the words of the Ginger Jesus that is Ed Sheeran `Give Me Love'." Bonnie pretended to gag at him.

"Thanks for ruining the song." She replied as she stuffed her ticket into her wallet.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes, not only was she at the Ed Sheeran Concert with her best friend BUT they were at the Ed Sheeran concert with front row seats. They were literally so close to the stage that if the British lyrical genius were to bend down they could touch him. Bonnie felt like she could faint. Her big emerald green eyes gazed at him and she was instantly starstruck.<p>

"Thank you all for a blast!" Ed said happily, he had just finished singing his three hit songs The A Team, Kiss me, and Lego House. The crowd cheered loudly in response to Ed`s words. When a girl shouted at him to take his shirt off the ginger blushed. "Believe me you don't want to see." He joked around with the audience "Anyways I'm afraid our night is coming to an end, but before we wrap things up a little friend of mine asked me for a favour."

Caroline turned to Bonnie and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie said worriedly

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "I've seen this before, some lucky girl is going to get serenaded by Ed because her boyfriend asked him too!"

Bonnie laughed.

"Well, fuck her then." She said jokingly, the Bennett woman smiled before turning back to the stage. She would kill for someone to ask Ed Sheeran to sing her a song in front of hundreds of people.

"With that being said will a Bonnie Bennett please come on stage?"

Caroline looked wide eyed at Bonnie, before Bonnie knew it security was dragging her onto the stage with Ed. She wasn't sure what was happening but so far she didn't exactly mind. She felt her body slightly shake as she stood next to him.

"Come here love, don't be shy." He told her with an reassuring smile. Bonnie gladly accepted his outstretched hand and walked closer to him. Ed licked his lips and turned to her.

"Does the name Damon Salvatore ring a bell to you?"

Bonnie's eyes went huge. "Um.. yeah we kinda live together, you know like roommates. Why?"

"Are you sure you're just roommates" Ed said with a wiggle of the eyebrow. Bonnie watched as he made a gesture for someone to come on stage. Her heart literally stopped beating once she saw Damon slide across the stage with a massive smirk. What was going on?

"Hello little vamp." Damon winked at her before turning his attention on Ed. "Thanks again for this favour."

"No problem." Ed said "I think we should get singing again, yeah? Here it is the final song. Bonnie this is dedicated to you from a special someone."

And sure enough he began to sing Give Me Love. At first his attention was all on Bonnie but during the chorus he handed Bonnie to Damon to slow dance with her as he sang to the audience.

"H-how did you even set this up?" Bonnie asked as she swayed with Damon. Yes he was actually touching her, and she was letting him. "You didn't even know I was going to the concert until today."

"Let's just say a little blonde bird helped me out." He winked over to Caroline as he spun Bonnie around.

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you BonBon, you just push my buttons sometimes." Damon said "And besides I wanted you to feel the sun again since I took that human privilege away from you. Take this as my way of apologizing."

"Feel the sun?" Bonnie said looking wide eyed at him.

"Yeah that was a Stefan line thought you might like it."

Bonnie chuckled up at him as the danced.

"Well Thank you for apologizing and I'm sorry for being a bitch, this is nice." Bonnie said with a smile "A little over the top though I mean Ed is a big name how did you-"

"I have connections."

"Well thank you Mr. Big Shot."

Damon smiled "Anytime Baby bird." The two continued to dance until the song was over. This was just the first step into them getting tangled into something they couldn't explain. Sometimes it takes committing a horrible deed in order to do good. She never wanted to become a vampire, she hated them, found them to be heartless creatures that deserved to die. But she was one now and thanks to the help of Damon and her friends she was coping with being one. It may have seemed terrible at the beginning but she knew that it was only for the best.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you thought! (: OKAY SO YESTERDAY'S EPISODE WAS JUST UHM WELL GREAT! We got BAMF Witch Bonnie , Rippah douchebaggy Stefan, and insane Kol and omg I can't only thing is I wish there was more Klaus but it was good and I saw Nate (the guy who plays Kol) tweet a picture of an upcoming scene of him and Bonnie and my Kennett feelings are back! (well they never left) but I'm going to try and update We All Fall Down, Wishful Drinking, and maybe Running with the Devil. Plus I have SOOOOO many story plots in my head right now I can't even. But let me know what you thought! (:<p> 


End file.
